falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout 2: Weapons Redone
Who made it? The F2WR, "Fallout2: Weapons Redone", is made and updated by me, Magnus. You can contact me at adressentilmagnus@organizer.net, or you can send me a PM in the No Mutants Allowed forums, where I am known as Magnus, and that is called Magnus. F2WR also has its own kickass thread in the NMA forums, where you can post suggestions, criticism, questions and other fine stuff. Check the "Links" section to find it. What is it? This mod makes the Throwing skill more useful, makes AP ammo better than JHP against high level armors, rebalances laser resistance of all armors, retools the Bozar into a very powerful sniper rather than a deadly machinegun, rebalances the melee weapons, makes 7.62mm ammo more common, and much more! It all depends on what you choose to install, of course. The specific changes are listed further down. These changes certainly make the game more realistic, fast-paced and dangerous, but not so much that they take away the fun. You can expect to be shred apart by someone wielding an Assault Rifle when all you're wearing is Leather Armor. But if you're wearing Combat Armor, the Assault Rifle will barely itch... unless your opponent reloads it with AP ammo, in which case you still take heavy damage. And if your opponent wields a 14mm Pistol, not even Power Armor will protect you from taking 4-10 damage. Don't expect to successfully wipe out Metzger's gangs until you've got some Metal Armor and perhaps a Combat Shotgun. Don't even think about taking on the Raiders until you and your friends are toting some serious hardware, perhaps even Power Armor. And when you're outnumbered in the wastes, don't count on winning unless you're many levels above your opponents in weaponry or armor. What else is there to know? You may use, steal, rip, burn, modify and distribute F2WR partially or entirely, AS LONG AS YOU: #Notify me first. I will never deny you from doing it, but I want to know what you are doing. #Give credits to me, even if you are using just one single file of this mod. F2WR is backwards compatible, which means that any version of F2WR can be installed over an older version. It is also compatible with all saved games, as its changes apply themselves whenever you load up the game. Thus there is no need to start a new one. F2WR is fully compatible with Killap's Unofficial Patch and his Restoration Project, because it uses his item protos. Make sure you set the ammo mod settings in the RP's ddraw.ini to the default 0 if you use F2WR with the RP (i.e. turn Glovz' ammo mod off. It should already be off if you haven't turned it on.), or some weird stuff might happen. F2WR is also compatible with the MIB88 Megamod, though I personally have not tested this. Therefore, I cannot predict what may happen if you choose to run them together, though I'd go for "Nothing dangerous or even noticeable". A big bonus to those who run it with the Megamod is the Megamod's included Mr. Fixit, which allows crafting Molotov Cocktails, among other things. Since F2WR makes Molotovs quite useful, the two mods fill each other out perfectly. As for Shattered Destiny, and... uhh... every other single Fallout 2 mod on the planet: I don't know. If the other mod edits any armor, my changes will overwrite them, as I have redone laser resistance of all armors. If it edits any ammo, my changes might perhaps overwrite them, as I have edited mostly all ammos except .223 FMJ, BBs, 4.7 Caseless, Energy ammo and... a couple of others. Same with weapons. But fear not, for F2WR is modular and flexible. If you are sure that my changes to armor will overwrite the ones in a mod that you deem absolutely holy and critical to your gameplay experience, then you can opt not to install them. The same goes for energy weapons, rifles, shotguns and other things. See below. How to use this? First, decide which parts it is that you don't like about Fallout 2's immense arsenal of weapons of powerful power. If, say, you would like grenades to at least be able to kill a Gecko, you scroll down to the "Grenades" part of the full list of changes in this readme, see what changes I have made to the game's grenades and decide whether you like them or not. If you do like them, you install them by copying all of the files within the "Grenades" folder, not the folder itself, into Fallout2\data\Proto\Items. If that path doesn't exist, create it and include the file called items.lst, otherwise leave items.lst alone. Repeat this procedure for other types of weaponly details that you want changed, such as low-tech weapons and stuff, or just install the "All" folder if you want everything (I know I do.). Installing the "All" folder includes the changes in Folder 3a, so you should be looking at those if you want to see what changes have been done to the energy weapons in the "All" folder. The files in these folders are already write-protected, so you don't have to do that. Then you start up Fallout 2 and enjoy. Full list of changes Folder 1: "Armor & Ammo You are strongly encouraged to look at the F2WRAmmoArmorValues spreadsheet bundled with this mod (and linked to in the "Links" section of this page). It contains a bunch of tables that show some of the new things you will experience if you install Folder 1, as it is a big folder with lots of content. The reason for this bigness is that the core changes within depend on many other changes, and they would make little sense if you didn't install them all. Besides, there's no way for me to make this folder more modular, since everything that has to do with one armor type is stored in just one file, the same goes for ammo. The changes are listed in a completely random order below. Many ammos have been changed, and AP ammo now works as it should (see the spreadsheet): All AP ammo has a damage modifier of 1/1. All AP ammo except Needler AP and AP Rockets has an AC modifier equal to its DR modifier plus 20. For instance, 14mm AP, which has a DR modifier of -50, has an AC modifier of -30. Explosive Rockets have a DR modifier of 18 and a damage modifier of 7/4. HN Needler ammo has a DR modifier of -20. HN AP Needler ammo has a DR modifier of -40 and a damage mod of 1/1 instead of 2/1. Both types of Needler Ammo are armor-piercing, but one works better than the other, though it is much less common. The common variety is now better than default, and the uncommon one a little worse than default, where it was overpowered. By default, standard Needler ammo comes in clips of 30, while Needler AP in 10. They both come in clips of 30 now. 10mm and 5mm JHP have a damage modifier of 7/2 and a DR modifier of 48. .44 Magnum JHP has a damage modifier of 7/2 and a DR modifier of 46. 5mm AP has a DR modifier of -40, 10mm AP has a DR modifier of -45, 14mm AP has a DR modifier of -50. .44 Magnum FMJ has a DR modifier of -25 and an AC modifier of -15. Some armors have had their Normal damage resistance values changed to fit with the new ammo values: Leather Jacket has a Normal DT of 1. Combat Armor Mk.II and Brotherhood Armor have a Normal DR of 45. Power Armor has a Normal DR of 50 and a DT of 10. Hardened Power Armor has a Normal DR of 55 and a DT of 11. Advanced Power Armor has a Normal DR of 65 and a DT of 13. Advanced Power Armor Mk.II has a Normal DR of 70 and a DT of 14. Tesla Armor has a Normal DR/DT equal to Metal Armor Mk.II. All armors have been redone for more playable Laser resistance. I imagine DR represents how much of the laser that gets reflected, while DT is how much damage is absorbed while the laser burns through the material. Armors are listed by average effectiveness: Armor - Laser DR%/DT Leather Jacket - 00/01 (Black leather reflects nada and easily burns.) Leather Armor/Combat Leather Jacket - 00/02 (Still leather, but more of it.) Leather Armor Mk.II - 10/02 (Polished, so reflects a bit.) Combat Armor - 25/04 (Only the shiny bits reflect, but the material is full of heat dischargers and whatnot.) Combat Armor Mk.II - 30/05 (More shiny bits and better dischargers.) Brotherhood Armor - 40/06 (Plenty of shinyness and even better dischargers.) Bridgekeeper's Robes - 00/10 (Reflects nothing, but is full of magical stuff which resists laser and makes it purple. Better than Combat Armor against Laser Pistols, worse against Laser Rifles.) Metal Armor - 40/03 (Metal reflects a good bit, but easily conducts heat.) Metal Armor Mk.II - 65/03 (Reflects a lot more because it is polished, but it is still just metal.) Tesla Armor - 90/3 (Specialised energy absorbers give incredible reflection, but the material is still just metal. Not invulnerable to anything, but takes much less damage from Laser Rifles than Advanced Power Armor Mk.II.) Power Armor - 70/07 (Lots of shiny plates that are hard to burn through, but also some areas that don't reflect.) H. Power Armor - 75/08 (A slightly more reflexive coating that also takes a while for the laser to burn away.) A. Power Armor - 60/20 (Less reflective than Power Armor, but is mostly made out of ceramics, which can stand enormous temperatures.) A. Power Armor Mk.II - 60/25 (Its materials can stand a bit more heat than regular Advanced Power Armor. Invulnerable to Laser Pistols, but not Magneto-Lasers.) A few armors have had their Explode damage resistance values tweaked a bit, as they were weird: Leather Armor has an Explode DT of 1 instead of 0. Tesla Armor has an Explode DR/DT equal to Metal Armor Mk.II. Combat Armor Mk.II and Brotherhood Armor have exchanged Explode DR/DT values, so that Brotherhood Armor is better than Combat Armor Mk.II. Power Armor and Hardened Power Armor have an Explode DT of 16 instead of 20. And: Tesla Armor has a Fire DR/DT equal to Metal Armor Mk.II. Folder 2: "Big Guns The Minigun and the Avenger Minigun have one more point of maximum damage. The Rocket Launcher does 45-100 damage. The Flamer does 50-95 damage and the Improved Flamer does 60-100 damage. They both have a range of 6. Both types of Flamethrower Fuel have a weight of 5 instead of 10. Regular Flamethrower Fuel also has a DR modifier of 20 instead of 25. The Bozar is now single-shot only, costs 6 AP to fire, does 35-70 damage, has a capacity of 10 and a range of 45. It sounds like a Sniper Rifle and behaves like a Scoped Hunting Rifle in terms of aim. The M60 now has a single-shot mode that costs 5 AP and has a range of 40, and its capacity is increased to 60. The Light Support Weapon now has a single-shot mode that costs 5 AP and has a range of 45. It also has a 20% bonus to hit, due to its small scope. Folder 3: "Energy" This folder deserves an explanation, for it contains another two folders, called "3a. Energy With Armor" and "3b. Energy Without Armor". Folder 3a is meant to go with Folder 1, and Folder 3b is an alternative for those who can't or won't install Folder 1. If you want to make some changes to the game's energy weapons, there are now two options. If you installed Folder 1, you should install only the files in Folder 3a: (3a) Laser Pistol and its upgrade do 15-25 damage and cost 4 AP to fire. (3a) Laser Rifle and its upgrade do 30-60 damage. (3a) Gatling Laser does 20-30 damage. (3a) Solar Scorcher does Fire damage instead of Laser. (3ab) Plasma Pistol and its upgrade do 25-35 damage and cost 4 AP to fire. (3ab) Plasma Pistol and its upgrade have a base price of 1800 instead of 2750. If you did not install Folder 1, you should install only the files in Folder 3b: (3b) Laser Pistol and its upgrade do 22-34 damage and cost 4 AP to fire. (3b) Laser Rifle and its upgrade do 40-70 damage. (3ab) Plasma Pistol and its upgrade do 25-35 damage and cost 4 AP to fire. (3ab) Plasma Pistol and its upgrade have a base price of 1800 instead of 2750. Folder 4: "Grenades" All grenades have a +20% bonus to hit. The Holy Hand Grenade has +40%, of course. Molotov Cocktails do 35-50 damage, Grenades do 50-80 damage and Plasma Grenades do a mouthwatering 70-90 damage Regular, Pulse and Plasma Grenades have a max range of 30, but you need a ST of 10 to throw that far. Molotovs have a max range of 24, which you can achieve with a ST of 8. Gold Nuggets have morphed into Molotov Cocktails (same stats, different ID). This means you can now buy Molotovs at those merchant encounters that used to sell Gold Nuggets, found around Redding, I believe, and also that you will find a Molotov Cocktail wherever you used to find a Gold Nugget. Folder 5: "Low-Tech" All low-tech weapons have been redone for consistency (except Rocks and Plant Spikes), more of them are throwable and most of them do more damage. Weapon / Min-Max dmg / AP cost (thrown) / Perk Blunt: Brass Knuckles / 5-6 / 3 / none Wrench / 6-9 / 3 / none Club / 6-8 / 3 / none Crowbar / 8-10 / 4 / none Sledgehammer / 13-16 / 5 / Knockback Power Fist / 14-24 / 3 / no longer Penetrate Louisville Slugger / 20-30 / 4 / Knockback Mega Power Fist / 25-40 / 3 / no longer Penetrate Super Sledge / 30-40 / 5 / Knockback Sharp: Sharpened Pole / 3-7 / 4(5) / none Knife / 3-7 / 3(4) / none Spiked Knuckles / 6-9 / 3 / none Combat Knife / 6-11 / 3(4) / none Switchblade / 7-9 / 3 / none Shiv / 8-8 / 3 / none Throwing Knife / 6-9 / (3) / +20% to hit Spear / 8-18 / 5(5) / none Sharpened Spear / 8-18 / 5(5) / Penetrate Little Jesus / 8-14 / 3 / no longer Penetrate Wakizashi Blade / 7-12 / 3(4) / Penetrate Ripper / 17-36 / 4 / Penetrate The thrown low-tech weapons' max ranges and the ST required to achieve such a range are the following: Spears - range 27, ST 9 Throwing Knives - range 24, ST 8 Combat Knives/Little Jesus - range 21, ST 7 Knives/Wakizashi Blades/Sharpened Poles - range 18, ST 6 The actual ranges depend on character ST, with a ST of 5, the weapons above would all have a range of 15. The Super Sledge now requires a ST of 6 to wield properly. Brass Knuckles and Spiked Knuckles have swapped ID numbers. This basically means that all instances of Brass Knuckles in the game will be replaced with Spiked ones, and vice versa. I did this because the player normally finds Spiked Knuckles before Brass Knuckles, and because Brass Knuckles are more rare than Spiked Knuckles. Throwing Knives are throwable only, as their handles are too small to get a good grip for hand-to-hand combat. They also have a base price of 75 instead of 100. Folder 6: "Pistols" The 10mm SMG does 6-13 damage. The 14mm Pistol does 14-20 damage instead of 12-22, as the description says it's well-crafted and reliable. The Desert Eagle and the .44 Magnum do 11-17 and 13-19 damage, same goes for their upgrades. Putting a speed loader on the .44 Magnum no longer increases its range from 15 to 20. Instead, both the upgrade keeps the range of 20. The .44 Magnum and its upgrade now cost 5 AP to fire. The Desert Eagle and its upgrade have a range of 30, since the Desert Eagle is known to be very accurate and long-ranged for a semi-automatic pistol. Putting an extended magazine on the Desert Eagle now yields a capacity of 14 instead of 20, as the Desert Eagle is also known to be hampered by a small clip size due to its gas-operated firing mechanism. The 10mm Pistol does 7-13 damage and has an AP cost of 4. The .223 Pistol no longer has the Penetrate perk, which ignores DT. It also sounds like a Shotgun when fired. The 9mm Mauser now has a damage of 10-16, a range of 25 and a base price of $1200. It still has an accuracy bonus of 20% and an AP cost of 4. 9mm ball ammo now has a damage mod of 3/2, an AC modifier of -10 and a DR modifier of 15. It also comes in clips of 25 rounds, which have a base sell price of $300. The completely useless description-less 9mm ammo has morphed into 9mm ball (same stats, different ID). Use it up or sell it as quickly as you can if it annoys you to have two stashes of the same ammo. The seemingly random damage increases that some of the pistols have received are in order for these pistols to take advantage of the changes in Folder 1. Folder 7: "Rifles" The Assault Rifle and its upgrade have a hit bonus of 20% instead of 40%, and their single shot range is reduced to 40. Burst ranges have been decreased to 35 for the Assault Rifles and increased to 25 for the Tommy Gun. The Tommy Gun does 8-17 damage instead of 3-20, as I cannot imagine how a firearm could do 3 damage unless it clipped your toenail or something. The Sniper Rifle does 17-34 damage and behaves like a Scoped Hunting Rifle in terms of aim. The Hunting Rifle and its upgrade do 10-20 damage. The Hunting Rifle also has a 20% bonus to hit. The Assault Rifle and its upgrade fire 9 bullets per burst instead of 8. The Assault Rifle now has a capacity of 27, which gives three bursts per reload. Putting an extended magazine on it yields a capacity of 90 and ten bursts per reload. The FN FAL fires 11 bullets per burst, with or without a night sight. The HPFA fires 18 bullets per burst, which is less than its default 20, but the HPFA now has a 20% bonus to hit that the other FN FALs do not. The FN FAL has a capacity of 33, with or without a night sight. The HPFA has a capacity of 36. 7.62mm comes in clips of 35 instead of 20, to make it less scarce. .45 caliber now comes in clips of 30 instead of a completely bloody useless 10. This means Eldridge now restocks 120 rounds of .45 caliber instead of 40, and that a fully loaded Tommy Gun weighs 9 pounds instead of 12. Folder 8: "Shotguns" 12 ga. Shotgun shells no longer have an AC modifier, as they are certainly not armor-piercing ammo. Their damage is untouched. The Combat Shotgun, H&K CAWS and Pancor Jackhammer now have burst ranges of 18, 26 and 29, respectively. The Shotgun does 14-22 damage and its range is now 18. The Sawn-off Shotgun does 13-30 damage, has a 20% hit bonus like all other shotguns and its range is now 9. The Combat Shotgun's single shot range is now 20. Combat Shotguns, H&K CAWSes and Pancor Jackhammers have base prices of 1700, 3000 and 4000, respectively. Their prices used to be 2750, 4750 and 5500. Coming in v1.4: *Reducing of other overkill prices. *Other balanced weapon stats. Thanks: Killap for making the biggest, most extensive and inspiring mod I have ever seen for any game (I bet he never gets enough of hearing this :P). I am using his Item protos, though currently none of my changes have conflicted with his. The guys who made DatExplorer and XVI32, the best damn tools there are for editing weapons in Fallouts 1 & 2. The Fallout community at No Mutants Allowed. Dude101 for starting this wiki. Brother None for newsposting F2WR. Whoever made the pages http://www.nma-fallout.com/content.php?page=fo-modding-fo-items-guide and http://www.nma-fallout.com/content.php?page=fo-modding-fo-list-itemlist Everyone who has decided to download and use my mod, including you! Links: *NMA Thread Link *Download Link (v2.3) *Ammo/Armor Spreadsheet Link Category:Fallout 2 mods - Weapons